Cosmetic compositions used to make up a user's skin must be able to impart color with little to no transfer. They must also provide good wear properties. The transfer resistance and wear of cosmetic compositions are usually obtained through the use of film forming resins such as silicone film forming resins. While the use of silicone film forming resins in colored cosmetics is popular, one drawback associated with their use is that they tend to be brittle and flake off. This phenomenon results in the need to use a plasticizer, in combination with the resin, in order to render the resultant film more flexible and, hence, less susceptible to flake off and poor transfer resistance. Moreover, the resultant films formed by the resins are uncomfortable on human skin.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for making up skin in a manner which delivers a combination of long wear, transfer resistance, superior comfort and feel.